Family doesn't always mean blood
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Kenny has always been by himself. Living in England with an abusive father who never loved him, he soon finds comfort in the Cullens who quickly take a maternal liking to the boy. But when his friend Leo becomes uneasy at the new presence of the family. He can't help but wonder if something else is going on? Join for adventure, romance, twists and friendship. Includes boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**So hi everyone. I wanted to post a fanfic for twilight for a while. I have wrote one before but I feel that it wasn't as good as I could have made it. I will start each chapter with a warning of what to expect in this story. Warning: BoyxBoy (Don't like, then don't read), swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all enjoy this story. If you do, please, favourite, review or follow. Thank you all for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

I gasped as the foot connected with my stomach again and the air rushed out my lungs. It was hard to do pretty much anything other than think about the taste of blood in my mouth as a small burst of crimson broke out my mouth. "You're pathetic!" A voice boomed over me... A voice I was used to now. Used to hearing abuse shouted at me as I was hurt. Used to the beatings...

Sorry I better introduce myself. My name is Kenny James. I'm sixteen years old and I already wish that I were dead.

I better explain from the beginning. This beating... this was a usual night for me. I live at home, here in the English countryside with my father. I'm nothing special. I guess I'm like most other kids my age, my life seems focused on the usual things: my education, worrying about being popular (Which is far from what I really could be.) and a love life which is basically... none existent and yet also the reason my current predicament.

I slowly gazed back up just in time to catch my dad's gaze. He stood over me with his eyes glinting coldly and his dark hair combed back neatly across his head. He was still wearing his button up suit from work. You see, my dad seems to have a few jobs that dominate his lifestyle: Working as a head of an company in London during the week. (He would catch a train into the big city every Sunday evening and stay there till Saturday morning when he would venture back here to the country side and come check out how his little _nuisance _was. But between fucking his little gold digger girl friend, drinking himself under the bottle of an evening and then coming to beat the shit out of me of a weekend... I was surprised he had much time to do anything.

Luckily how ever this would be the end of it for a while now. I was lucky that my father decided that when it came to the holidays he would stay back in London and forget about me till September came around. This would be the last I would have to see of him for two whole months! This beating was worth surviving through just so I wouldn't have to see his ugly face for a while. "You make me sick you know?" He barked as he cleaned my blood off his knuckles.

I could feel my split lip dripping, just as my swollen eye probably was as well. I didn't know what to expect, especially since this beating seemed a lot harsher than usual. I definitely would have to call _him _afterwards to get some help. "I know." I whispered dryly as he shouldered his bag and pulled up the handle of his suitcase. "Try not to die over the summer holiday... I don't have the time to start planning your funeral as well." He turned and walked out the door not caring to check if he had beaten me too hard.

All I could do was lay there as I slowly let my lungs recover. With each rise and fall of my chest, the spinning world which nauseated me seemed to subside slightly. My fingers curled into the soft fur of the carpet. A shuddering breath escaped me as my chest heaved and slowly my hand trailed down to my pocket where my mobile rested. I pressed emergency dial one and rolled my head over to it. It took a minute or two before it started ringing. _"Hello?"  
_"Hey doc." I whispered quietly. "Do you think... maybe... you could come over? I need your help."  
_"Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible Kenny." _With that I ended the call.

I reached up slowly to wipe my face and winced as instantly pain shot through me. "That bastard." I gasped. I looked down slowly to my hand to see faint traces of blood over the back of it. The droplets had begun to stain the pearl white carpet and splattered over the soft cream coloured walls. _I don't have enough time to clean it before the doc gets here._ I thought and sighed as I took in more of the sights of the room as my vision returned to me. The living room was quite big. The three couches were all turned towards the wall were a plasma T.V was placed under expanding shelves of books.

I pulled my arm around my torso as I stumbled slowly over to the large fireplace. My father had deliberately left the windows open as a cold breeze had been coursing wildly through the house. His vein attempt to get me ill... _I should go and stay at Leo's house. _I thought but shook my head.

Leo was my best friend. We had always been good friends since we were young. In fact he was the first person I had ever told about how my dad hurt me... the fact he was such a good friend mainly was the reason why I couldn't go and see him now. Leo would end up taking me to hospital and then I would probably end up being put into foster care. I could handle the beatings. I could handle the fact that my father thought I was just plain scum. I could handle living by myself here... I couldn't handle being put into care.

What would it matter now anyway? I'm nearly seventeen. I brought myself up and survived this long.

I can survive another year or two.

As I threw a match onto the log fire I heard a knock come from the front door. _I will never understand how he is also so quick to get here. _I took a long breath comfortingly before I stood and limped out the living room. As I walked out into the main hallway I was presented with a small stretch which moved to the right where a small glass table which could fit four people was placed. The carpet was slightly dirty from marks I had brought in after having to walk home from the village that day. A wooden cupboard held some fine china plates and cups which I hardly ever used... in fact I can't remember a time when I had ever used the china.

At the end of the hall was a closet where I kept the vacuum and all the cleaning supplies he needed to keep this cottage clean. It wasn't that hard since it was mostly him living here... but it got quite lonely sometimes. You think after being so long alone that I would be used to it now, wouldn't you?

I reached out and grabbed hold of the door handle which was freezing cold under my touch. The roaring fire hadn't managed to even warm the living room up yet. It would be a while before the rest of the house managed to catch up with it. _May as well get this over with. _I sighed and pulled open the door.

There stood the Doc.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr Cullen." I stared up at the blond haired man who had his hair streaked back. His skin was slightly pale but... look at the British weather we get. It's not as though you expect everyone to have a Californian tan. Being pale was almost an expected norm for all of us who lived around here. He wore a comforting smile as he always did when he was treating patients around here. A turquoise button up shirt was wrapped around his torso as was a slightly darker blue jumper was pulled over the top of it. I shivered slightly as a burst of wind picked up and noticed his dark brown jacket and jeans... The Cullens were always immaculately dressed. "You don't have to thank me Kenny. I hope you don't mind, I brought my wife along? She wanted to make sure you was okay." Carlisle smiled as my face lit up.  
"Esme?!" I smiled through my bleeding and broken lip as the woman stepped onto the doorway.

The woman stepped next to her husbands and held out her arms as she hugged me. Her chocolate coloured hair fell down over her shoulder and cascaded down her back. Her skin again was pale like her husband and like each other both seemed to share a set of caramel eyes. Esme was dressed fashionably in some black leather boots which went with her tights. Her blouse was a deep sapphire and went perfectly with her leather jacket. "Kenny." She whispered as she looked over my face and blood stained clothes. "Come on, we better get you sorted out." She ran a hand through my hair motherly and I realised they were still stood there on the doorstep.  
"I'm sorry, you both must be freezing! Come on in. I just put the fire on, you should warm up in no time. You're freezing cold." Esme slowly pulled her hand away as she stepped in.  
"Don't worry about us, we're here to help you. Now go and sit down. Carlisle will take a look and I will clean up your wounds. Okay?" She smiled and I nodded. I didn't know what it was like to have a real Mum and Dad... I'm not going to pretend that I do. But sometimes... just sometimes... I liked to pretend that Esme and Carlisle were my real parents. Esme always came over to make sure that I was eating healthily. She had tutored me on days when I hadn't been able to make it into school... which right now, seemed like a most likely scenario for tomorrow. I felt sick to my stomach. My chest ached as though I had taken a hammer to it and believe me _I knew _what that felt like.

Esme sat me down and walked back from the kitchen with a wet towel as she began to as delicately as possible, dab at my face where the blood had been drying out. Carlisle looked at me and seemed to instantly zone in to the areas he thought were most concerning. My leg and ankle, my face, checking if I had a concussion. Seeing the trauma to the side of my head where some blood seemed to trickle slightly down.

I knew it wasn't good when Carlisle sighed and sat back in a crouch. "Kenny I need to take a look at your chest. Would you mind?"

I nodded and began to undo my pure white button up shirt, stopping just to glance at my reflection in a mirror as I slowly stood and dropped the shirt. I was quite skinny I guess though I had some toning around my arms. Don't let that fool you, I may be a bit skinny but I'm the fastest track runner that my school has. Between practising dance at school and running track, I didn't have much time for a social life, except of course when Leo insisted that I hung out with him at his house or stayed a night.

My hair and fringe was tousled as it stuck down covering my right eye. Large streaks of brown made the golden, blond streaks undermined. I was quite thankful at that moment that my hair was covering my right eye because from what I could see of it, thick bits of crimson had dried out over a massive purple and black swelling, bruise which were more defined across my peachy, pale skin. Cuts had moved across my cheek along with deeper marks which trailed down my torso. I noted the immense pain that came when ever I took a breath and resorted me into shallow breaths. Across where my ribs were more bruises were trailed in big lumps. Carlisle placed his hand as gently as he could down around my ribs and I bit harshly onto my split lip. "Kenny what happened?"  
"I... fell down the stairs." I said quietly.  
"Must have been one hell of a fall. It seems to happen quite a lot. Maybe you ought to bring it to someone's attention of the... hassle it's brining to you."  
"It's okay... those stairs have been a problem for a while... what would be the problem of having them a bit longer?" Carlisle stared at me for a moment as though he was trying to read something which was hidden in my eyes. Esme gently wiped away the last of the blood which was stuck to my face and smiled softly. "A broken leg and ankle. Bruising to your ribs seem quite severe I will show you how to help out with that. I'll have to stitch that cut around your eye and the side of your head. I will be telling your school that you are not to go in tomorrow."  
"I will come over in the morning and we can do some work if you want." Esme smiled kindly as she put the bloody rag in a bag and threw it in the bin.  
"Is your father around. I would like to talk to him-"  
"My dad was called out on a business trip... he left this morning." I quickly stammered out. I didn't need them pressing into what happened... It was scary enough thinking of being put into foster care. It was even scarier to think of what would happen if my dad began to get suspicious that people were beginning to figure out he had been hurting me... I wouldn't be exaggerating at the statement: He. Would. Kill. Me.

Esme frowned slightly as she looked back to her husband. "We can't leave him here by himself." Carlisle nodded.  
"With that concussion I would like to keep a close eye on you Kenny." He stated. It was always quite clear when Carlisle went into doc mode. He became so professional and fatherly, it was quite comforting to be around.  
"You could stay here if you wanted." I shrugged, anxious at the idea of leaving encase my father came back having forgot something. If he came back and found out I wasn't here... the next beating would be far worse. Besides it wasn't as though I was short on bedrooms. There were three bedrooms. There were two upstairs and one in the living room. each of them had double sized beds except for one upstairs which instead had two single beds. "I think that would be best." Carlisle nodded. "You better go and get some rest okay Kenny. I will call your boy friend Leo in the morning-"  
"We're not boyfriends." I yelped.

Okay... that was another thing about myself I hadn't really mentioned... But I just don't see out of all the important things in my life, why the fact that I like guys and not girls, is the most concerning factor when it comes to me.

Esme smiled amused before she patted my back gently. "It's true, me and Leo are just best friends is all!" My cheeks burned bright red.  
"Either way, I will let him know that you won't be in school tomorrow so he doesn't start worrying about you. Now. Bed."  
"Come on." Esme whispered softly as he helped me stand. I will say this for Esme, considering we are the same height, she is a lot stronger than she looks. She wrapped an arm around me as she helped me up the stairs. "I'm going to get a few pain killers and sedatives to help you get through the night." Carlisle smiled as he walked back into the entry way as he looked at the bag he had brought with him.  
"Okay doc." I chuckled slightly.

I will admit that it was hard to get up the stairs. My father really must have done some damage to my leg... _I hate that bastard._ I snarled in my thoughts. Esme opened the door and stopped as she stared around. I couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight and understood the appreciation of the room. The lilac wallpaper was beautiful against the pure cream white boarders. The room was large but wasn't massively filled. A bed which was probably the size to fit the four people was the main object which was pushed up against the back wall. It had one large quilt and a silk blanket over the top which looked freshly cleaned, after all, I had only washed them that morning. On the right was a large glass wardrobe which slid open though it's doors were giant mirrors. Though on the left was a sight which took Esme's breath. By the large glazed windows and satin curtains was a window sill which had a long seat built into it. It was just like in some film when you would see someone sat and reading a book. Though the sight which it was pointed towards was perfectly obvious why it had been designed like this.

The window gazed out onto the flower meadows and gave a large and wide distant view of the sea.

I slowly limped over to the bed and pulled myself under the covers. On either side of the bed were two glass cabinets which held lamps on them. Piled across them were books which I had been constantly reading every evening. Esme walked over and pulled the covers up to me as she took my shorts out of my hands which I had bee folding. "You don't have to baby me you know." I protested but she just smiled faintly.  
"I'm not babying you. I'm just looking after you. Just as any mother would do for her baby."  
"I wish you were my mother." I said as quietly as I could, under my breath so that she wouldn't hear.

She smiled to herself before Carlisle walked into the room with a drink of hot milk. I could smell the sweet scent of honey in it and raised an eyebrow. "It's an _old_ trick that my mother used to do for me." He chuckled quietly. "Here." He held out the drink and I took it carefully in my hands. It was warm enough that it wasn't scolding but not cool enough that it was not far from turning cold. "You didn't have to do all this for me." I whispered.  
"We're just looking after you." Esme whispered as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Now drink up." She smiled encouragingly and I took a long sip from the drink. I felt the warmth spread through me instantly as pain in my ankle began to subside slightly. My eyes began to grow heavy and I leaned back into the soft pillow as Carlisle took the drink off me. He pulled back the covers slightly as he placed an ice pack across my chest and lightly bandaged it. "I will do more when you have had some rest." Before he could walked out the room he turned back with a smile and added strictly: "No school in the morning."

I nodded and he left the room.

Esme smiled down at me and kissed my brow motherly as she watched my eyes close.

Before I slipped into my dreams, I couldn't help but smile. _Was this... what it was like to have parents who loved and cared for you? _

With that thought I began to slip away into a peaceful realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I wanted thank Kurohi Rokujou and Jrf1970 for following and favouriting this story =) Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

All I could do was let out a scream as my eyes burst open and I sat up bolt right, clambering for any amount of breath I could reclaim. But each breath drew sharp agony into my body as my arm shot around my torso, protectively to my ribs as though I could stop the pain from coming and shattering my body. My sheets and pillows were darted with sweat as my mind was seared with the images and memories that came from the slumber. _This has to stop! I can't keep letting this happen to myself! _I could almost scold myself as I felt tears sting the edges of my eyes.

Outside grey clouds covered the sky as rain had just begun to pour down viciously across the meadows. I could just make out the hint of the sea smashing against the cliff angrily. The waves towering up defiantly against their borders as the sea spray coursed onto the meadows. I threw back the covers and gazed down at myself. I guess Carlisle must have deal with some of my injuries while I had been asleep. My torso was properly bandaged now as was my right eye which must have took a bit of damage... probably explained why when I had woken up that I had only been able to see the window and distance better... Carlisle must have also numbed it which was probably why I couldn't feel any pain from it. My leg and ankle were in a plaster set and I couldn't help but sigh as finally my body calmed and settled down.

I slowly turned my body and experimentally put some weight down and felt my body quickly reject it as the pain shot through me again. I gasped sharply and heard a instant knock on the door. "Kenny? Honey do you need some help getting up?"  
"N-No Esme, thank you." I called back through. I slowly pulled myself up and limped putting as little amount of weight on my leg as I could. The first thing I did was open the window and let the cold air rush into, flushing out the room. My eyes watched as the rain hammered down, pounding into the meadows. Lightning struck in the far distance and thunder roared into my ears. "Going to be one of those days huh?" I murmured and shook my head.

I simply pulled on some black shorts. I tried to put on a shirt but the constriction around my ribs was excruciating. I hated my father so much... why couldn't he have just given me the usual punch and kick? _Why are you complaining... at least he didn't take it a step further as he usual does. _

I paused at that thought as the memories of the nightmare came crashing back to me.

My heart sped up and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I would end up going back into a panic attack. "Kenny are you sure you're okay?" Esme called through. _How does she always manage to figure out when I'm scared?  
_"Y-Yeah I'm okay. Just catching my breath is all." I lied. I always felt guilty when I had to lie to her or the Cullens. They always took such good care of me... it made me feel like scum that I never responded truthfully to them.

After all. They never kept secrets from me.

Or so I had thought at the time.

When I eventually got down the stairs I saw that Esme had set me out breakfast. She smiled kindly as she sat me at the table. "Esme you didn't have to do this for me-" I looked at the plate and lost interest in protesting as I stared at the pancakes in strawberries and blueberries. "Oh...My...God." I dug in quickly and she chuckled softly.  
"You looked like you haven't eaten in a week!" Esme sat next to me with a couple of books she had found in the living room. _She doesn't know how right she is... _I thought as I slowed down and tried to make it last a little longer. "Those are some pretty serious injuries for just a fall down the stairs." Esme said casually.

I paused and closed my mouth with my fork half way in the air.

Esme reached out to place a cold hand on my shoulder. "Kenny...We saw your father just leaving the house when we were on the way here last night." She said softly. I just sat there as I let my hair fall over my eyes hiding the oncoming tears.

The thing was with where I lived there was only one road, in or out. It was a thin rocky path which lead through hedge rows so you couldn't get out or pull over to let an oncoming car through... my father must have been left just as Carlisle and Esme had been arriving. "Kenny... If there's anything you want to talk about. Anything at-"  
"I fell down the stairs." I whispered. It sounded rehearsed, even to my own ears.

Esme just smiled sadly and patted my back gently. "When you're finished, we can go over some work in the living room if you want? Or because it's the last week till your holidays and you've finished your exams, we can just do some reading if you want." I simply nodded as I made my face a mask. I looked over at my phone as it rang violently against the table. _"Lock me up with joy and kisses lock me with up with love. Chain me to your heart's desires, I don't want you to stop." _I smiled faintly at the song. I always did love the cab. "Hello?" I whispered.  
_"YOU GET HURT AND YOU DON'T CALL ME FIRST?!" _

I pulled my phone instantly away from my ear at the angry voice. "Ow." I muttered quietly. "Hi to you too Leo."  
_"Dude! I've been worried about you all night Ken!"  
_"Leo..." I growled. I hated it when people gave me nicknames. "Listen I'm too sore right now to have the whole 'what happened' talk. I got hurt. I can't walk. I feel like shit. So please. Just please. Leave out the whole speech just this once."

I slammed my hand over my mouth as I realised what I said. "Leo-"  
_"I'm on my way over." _His voice stated impassively.  
"Leo.. LEO!" But it was too late. He had hung up. "JUST GREAT!" I banged my head against the table and let the cold of the glass spread over my face.

I didn't look up as I heard the front door open. To be frank, at that point in time I just didn't care. "Now why are you looking so gloomy?"

I slowly raised my gaze from my good eye and looked at the one person who I knew would always be able to make me smile when I was having days like this. "Well if you haven't noticed Alice. Currently I only have one working eye and leg. My chest hurts like hell whenever I breathe and I may have just fucked up my friendship with my best friend?"  
"Your boy friend Leo?"  
"We're best friends!" I protested.

I looked slowly at the girl. She was dressed in a denim jacket with a short crimson dress. She wore soft colour heels. Alice wasn't exactly tall, we were about the same height in fact. For a moment she gazed at me as though she was looking through me... she tended to do that quite a lot sometimes. She frowned slightly and I pulled out the seat next to me. "Pull up a chair wonderland." I tried to push a smile and she blinked as though she was just coming out of a day dream. "Did I say something?"  
"No... just a headache." She smiled gently at me before she took a seat and placed her handbag on the table.  
"Alice... you're not giving me a make over."  
"You're right. I'm just sprucing up your bruises." She reached a pale hand into her bag and pulled out some make up. Her eyes were the same colour of caramel though they seemed to be lighter sometimes. It was strange but they were pretty... I mean... What could I talk about strange? My eyes were purple. Some strange condition that I've had since I was born. Leo always said that they were beautiful... but I always detested them.

I raised my eyebrow at Alice as she lent forward. Her hand moved over the bandage which covered the right side of my eye and cut short just above my cheek. "Alice... you're not going to be able to make _this._" I indicated down to myself. "Look anything but a horror story at the moment."  
"You'd be surprised at what I can do." She turned my head slightly as she took in the sight of all the thick, dark bruises. "I've worked with far worse cases than you before." She gently spread some skin tone across my cheek as she began to blend it into my face. "So, what happened this time?" She said casually.  
"Alice..."  
"Seems strange that you the fall hurt you this much-"  
"Alice... Don't."

Her gaze shot up to me as she seemed to stare into me. "You're so stubborn." She shook her head gently and I leaned back into my chair. She stood slowly and wrapped an arm around my waist and took my arm over her shoulder as she helped me into the living room. "Alice-"  
"Nope."  
"I'm-"  
"No." She stated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Yes Alice... I'm the most stubborn out of us two! _She eased me into the chair and turned me so my bad leg was elevated onto some cushions. Esme looked up only to smile softly as she shook her head and went back to reading her book after Alice closed the door to the living room. "Now I'm going to sort out that mess which you call hair." Alice chided as she scooted up behind me and ran a hand through my hair to see what she was having to deal with.  
"Hey! I just haven' had enough to get it cut lately..." I reached around and felt how it was just reaching my shoulders. I really, really couldn't stand having my hair this long but if I had done the job myself, if would have looked completely horrible. "And will you let me get rid of these last brown bits?" Alice pleaded.  
"Hey!"  
"You look so good with your blond!" She objected but I rolled my eyes then took a calming breath as she pulled a pair of scissors out her bag with a comb. "I'm not going to kill you Kenny, calm down a bit." I nodded and closed my eyes as Alice began to expertly cut my hair precisely. I smiled faintly as the feeling the comb glided along my locks. "See, it's not so bad is it?" She smiled. "Actually... I don't think we're going to need to dye your hair."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head slightly. I felt the falling locks of hair brush against my neck. _Whoa... _My left eye focused onto mirror which showed under the layer of brown hair, new faint traces of honey gold colour was beginning to burst through. "Huh... strange." I frowned slightly and watched the way that it caught in the light. _But.. it does look nice though.  
_"Good strange?" Alice grinned as I smirked.  
"Know it all." She seemed to laugh at that and I couldn't help but smile. Even through all the pain I was in right now, I couldn't help but feel like I was in a family at the moment.

The moment was short lived as I heard the door bang shut and heard impatient pacing back and forth in the main entry hall. "Finished." She didn't meet my gaze as her and Esme knew who had just arrived. "Just one last touch." she sprayed her hands and then ran it through my new shorter hair making the new honey gold locks spike up. I felt a bit more self concious as I looked into the mirror. Alice really had done an amazing job hiding the bruises beneath the skin tone. But with the new shorter hair which was short at the back and then spiked at the front, it exposed more of my face: No fringe to hide behind.

Nothing to hide the winding, pure white bandages.

I sighed slightly but gave Alice a smile to reassure her it wasn't the hair that had me tense. "Thanks Alice, I guess as usual you like to prove me wrong."  
"Hey, what are big sister figures for?" She grinned.  
"I wish." I nodded honestly. Esme looked at me with concern for a minute as I tried to pull a shirt over my head and winced as it wound around my chest tightly. My ribs burned and screamed out defiantly at this. "I'm more than sure that Leo would understand not staying here if you need to rest."  
"Do you want me to go and sort it?" Alice whispered and I shook my head as I slowly hobbled to my feet. I gave them both a masked smile as I plastered myself to look absolutely calm and content... but the truth was, it wasn't just my leg which was slowing me down.

It was also dread.

I turned the handle slowly and slipped through the gap before closing it firmly behind me. I winced as I heard Leo catch his breath. I didn't want to turn. I didn't want to see that look in his eye which made me feel shame that I didn't tell anyone about the beatings and the abuse. The guilt of having to also burden him with the knowledge that I wished myself dead because of the way someone treated me. "Leo... I'm sorry for the way I talked to you on the phone." I whispered into the door with my back to him.  
"Kenny I was being a dick... just turn around please."  
"I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're my best friend. I shouldn't have-"  
"Kenny turn around."  
"Treated you so badly-"

His hand landed on my shoulder and I winced as the ache spread through my body. _Oh give me a break! How can I object to being treated like a porcelain doll, if I wince at the slightest touch!  
Your father beat the fucking shit out of you! _My thoughts snarled back.  
_Good point. _I thought dejectedly.

As I slowly turned I just gazed at the floor. I just couldn't bring myself to look up at gaze at the boy who I called my best friend... and my secret crush. Yeah okay, Leo had been my first crush since I was about five years old and first met him. I had thought as I got older than I would get over it... obviously as with most things.

I had been wrong.

Because here we were, both sixteen and I couldn't get over my crush.

I gazed down at his feet as he was in his converse trainers with white ankle socks. His tanned bronze legs were toned and looked strong. I kept my gaze there as I felt his gaze run over me. Taking in the details of my face which was hidden beneath skin tone and bandages. From the lumps he could probably guess just how bad the bruising was. "Jesus Christ Kenny... Look at me."  
"I don't want to." I murmured.  
"Kenny..." He said in that voice I knew I wouldn't be able to disobey.

I slowly raised my gaze and my eyes ran across his muscles chest which was hidden beneath a green, collar, polo shirt. He took in the sight of the bandages which covered most of the right side of my face and I turned to look at his face. He had the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever or probably will ever see. His light tousled hazel nut hair was swept slightly to the right in a wave. His face was thin and smooth and made me want to just reach out and rest my hand against his cheek.

I took shallow intake of breath and winced as my chest expanded very slightly into the material.

Leo's careful eyes locked onto this sudden betrayal of emotion and he clenched his fist slowly. "Kenny... undo your shirt please."  
"You don't have to be so forward." I teased trying to lighten the tense emotion which was building between us.  
"Kenny." He said in a flat tone which made me know that there was no point now.

I turned back again as I began to lift the shirt over my head. I caught my breath as finally the restricting material was torn away as Leo helped me take it off. His warm hands gently reached out and brushed along the thick bruisings I was sure had appeared on my back. Leo always seemed to warm... Every chill over my body seemed to lock in place as his warmth chased away the freezing cold in my bones. "Leo... turn around."

I obeyed his order but as I went to turn, the pain in my leg peaked and I stumbled forward feeling it give way from under me. I winced as Leo's arms wrapped around me protectively and I bit hard onto my lip to hold back any groans of pain. "Sorry!" He objected and I took a shaky breath before I stepped back. His eyes devoured the details of my bandaged torso. "I'm going to kill your father." He growled as his fist clenched. I quickly reached out on instinct and grabbed both of them as I looked into his eyes. "No Leo, you can't."  
"Kenny you can't keep going on like this!" He paused for a moment as he glanced towards the living room. He shuffled his weight nervously as though something was making his skin crawl. "Uh Leo... is someone here?"  
"Just Alice and Esme- oh... are you going to be okay around them? I know your dad is strict on not being around them." I never understood that and to be honest, Leo had told me many times that he felt the way I did. He couldn't understand why his father and mother were so strict about him not hanging around with Cullens.

But he was fine with the fact that Leo trained night and day for fighting when he wasn't being tutored at home.

Leo's father was truly a strange man...

I was quite surprised when Leo scooped me up into his arms and walked back into the room.

I was even more surprised when the second he stepped into the room, his body tensed and locked up. "So you're Leo." Esme set the book down and smiled kindly at the boy while Alice looked him over with distaste. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She walked over and shook his hand after he set me back down on the couch where I was sat before he had arrived. Leo reached out and shook Esme's hand though he hid a surprised look as he felt the cool temperature of Eme's skin. "Likewise." He nodded before sitting down on the floor and rested his head next to my waist. His hand reached up and gently stroked along the cold skin which was exposed just above the plaster cast.

He leaned his head back and I had to stop myself from reaching out and running my hand through those soft brown locks. "Kenny, you're going to come and live with me for a while." Leo said as he looked up at the boy. I shot him a warning glare. "While your dad is away. Someone has to look after you while your father is..." Leo paused for a minute before he could say something that he would regret later. "Preoccupied." He finally decided.  
"Maybe you should stay with us." Alice said coolly as she looked up from reading a book that had been placed on the mid table. "You know, it would be better to to be around a doctor encase you get worse."  
"Or with people that he's familiar with." Leo bit at her slightly with his words.

I frowned as his warm fingers almost seemed to burn slightly now across my skin.

"Kenny, what do you think would be best for you?" Esme shot Alice a warning glance as the girl quickly stopped glaring at Leo... _That's not like Leo... normally he's kind to everyone! Plus he's only just met Alice how could he- _"Yeah Kenny." Leo pulled me out the thoughts as I looked back at him. "Well... of course it would be best for him to be around somewhere peaceful where he can be comfortable with people he knows."  
"Or maybe even better for him to be around some people who can _actually _look after him.  
"So what do you think Kenny." Leo said after glaring sharply at Alice before gazing back to me.

I kept glancing between the two of them: Leo the closest thing I had to loving someone and Alice the closest thing I had to a caring siblings, an older sister. Leo looked so expectantly at me and Alice just had a face as though the decision I would make was already clear and plainly obvious.

I on the other hand was staring at Esme with a expression which clearly said: _HELP! _

She thought for a second before speaking softly. "How about he stays between places. That way we can keep an eye on his condition and he can also have time to spend his summer."  
"We have plenty of spare clothes." Leo stated as he stood. I was amazed as his finger tips brushed past my leg at the intense heat that was coming from them... _was he coming down with a fever?  
_"You know my policy on clothing." Alice stated. _Yep... I know what that means. It means that every day she will fit me out into a new outfit... because the same outfit must never be worn twice. _I smiled to myself as I remembered when she had first told me that. "You know Jasper is always talking about getting more time to hang out with you." She smiled kindly at me and I shot Esme the most thankful look I have ever given anyone.  
"And the guys at the hut are always more than excited to see you." Leo shrugged as he seemed to be unhappy with the compromise but knew that there wasn't going to be a better deal.  
"Sounds like a plan." I nodded.  
"We will keep him at our house this afternoon to watch his condition." Leo nodded at that, it seemed that my well being seemed to out power any other secret rivalry or new found anger that he had for Alice... _how can anyone hate Alice anyway? _I frowned inwardly. "Then I will personally drive him over to your house-"  
"Drive him halfway." Alice stated. "Then _he _can pick Kenny up and take him there." Leo nodded at this as though this sounded like a way better option for him.  
"I will go and tell Dad. He and mother will be happy to have you around... Especially Mum. She absolutely adores you." I chuckled softly at that and nodded.  
"I will see you later okay Leo?" I smiled  
"I will see you tonight." He brushed a bursting warm hand across my cheek before turning and walking out the door, not even giving a goodbye to Esme or Alice.  
"Good... I'll pack you what you want to keep at the house while you're there. You still have some stuff there from last time you stayed around." Alice smiled and took off up the stairs as Leo glared in her direction as he closed the door behind him. "Same type of stuff as last time?" She peeked her head over the banister and I nodded before she walked back into my room and gathered some stuff.

I frowned slightly. _Is something going on here that I don't know about?_

I glanced over to Esme who was pushing for a reassuring smile for me. "Um... is it me or was that strange?"  
"Oh no... I think that went well-" She paused before she could finish her sentence. Though deep down I knew what she had been about to say: I think that went well... _considering. _

Considering what?

She just smiled as she stood. "I will go and get the car ready." With that she left the room before I could ask another question.

Why is it that she seemed to know something I didn't?

I groaned inwardly and sighed slightly. If this was the way the two most important people in my life were going to act towards each other...

This was going to be a long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I wanted thank you guys who follow and favourite this story =) Thank you as well to my first Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

I gasped faintly as Carlisle pressed a fresh ice pack against my burning and aching ribs. "There, that should help with the pain for a bit." He smiled and helped me to sit up. I felt self concious since I still had not been able to get a shirt on which brought me pain. But I still couldn't help but keep thinking back to Leo... he had seemed so... different when he had been around Alice and Esme. _I've never seen Leo so angry. _I thought.

Then there had been his scolding touch... as though he had been a burning flame.

I shook my head as I looked outside the windows. I had heard Alice mention many times that they always preferred houses like this, where the walls were large windows with wooden framing. The interior was expensive and pale seating. Esme mentioned that they once had a house up in forks. She mentioned that she had favoured the way she had designed it... something about how good memories had been formed which she wished not to forget.

The inside of the first story was open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the centre to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen. I never understood at that time what Esme had meant... I thought that maybe they ate out a lot.

If only I had known how just much they did eat out.

On the second floor, Rosalie and Emmett's room is at the top of the staircase. Rosalie and Emmett were... quite a caring pair, if you went past how teasing Emmett could be and bitchy Rosalie could be (not that she had ever been like that much to me) they were really great people. Moving around clock-wise is Jasper's study. Jasper tended to spend some time in there. Earlier that day we had spent most of the morning in silence playing chess. With every move we had been making it seemed as though he had been trying to look inside my head or trying to read me. As fear had run through me with anger he had shot his head up every now and then as though he could sense everything I was putting up behind my mask.

It scared me slightly that he may be able to see through that mask that I had spent years to work on to keep people out my head.

Alice and Jasper's room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Which I could understand, with her being Alice, it was more than understanding.

Carlisle's office was next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library but On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's room was at the top of the staircase. The remainder of the third floor is called the library where Carlisle disappeared sometimes to go and do some private work... I was always fascinated and curious to know what that was.

Carlisle's hand gently patted my back. "We're all happy to have you here Kenny... but...I need to know." I froze as he said that. _know what? What can he know? He can't know. Don't tell him. I can't tell him. Never tell him! _My thoughts screamed wildly in my head and instantly my hand shot to it as though it could rub and erase the voice. "Are you okay?"  
"Just a headache." I whimpered. My hands brushed over the bandaging over my face and I winced at the contact that it brought with the sores.  
"Kenny I need to know how you got these-"  
"Carlisle."

I stopped still as the door opened slowly. A pale handsome face peeked through the gap and locked eyes on me and Carlisle. "Edward?" Carlisle looked surprised to see him but I just raised an eyebrow. Edward's brown hair was as handsome as always. His caramel eyes seemed to look at me for a moment. _What the hell is he doing back here? _I frowned inwardly.  
_Stop worrying! They will never know! They won't figure out what happened to you. _Edward shifted slightly as Carlisle nodded.  
"Kenny I'm just going to talk to Edward for a second. I will be right back."  
"Okay." I smiled.

As the door closed I caught my breath and try to set it back to it's normal pace. _No... Can't tell them! _I frowned as I heard Carlisle and Edward whispering outside. _I can't let them find out what he did. I will not go into a foster system. I will not! _I closed my eye tightly as I pulled my hands through my hair. I could feel it. The haunting memories all seeping to the surface. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it! _My thoughts roared so loud It seemed to surround the entire room around me. All other sound was fading away as the memories reined. The feeling of his hand choking me slowly as the air and life was rushing out of me while he- _NO, NO! _I tried to think of anything else. Not his face as he grinned at the power he held over me._  
_

I quickly pulled out my phone and pressed the dial. _"Kenny? Now's really not a good time... I-"  
_"Leo.. It's happening again." I held back a sob. I didn't know who else to talk to. I didn't know who else I could tell or talk to.

There was no one else. _"Kenny. I want you to come over now." _  
"Leo... He-"  
_"Kenny, he's not there. He's in London. He can't hurt you." _Leo spoke faster than I could truly comprehend. _"I'm coming to get you. Be ready in five minutes." _I heard the sound of his motorbike turning on before he hung up.  
"Kenny."

The door slowly opened back up as Carlisle stepped inside. "Kenny. We're going to start making up a room for you here." He smiled gently. "It may get a bit noisy, perhaps it would be best for you to go to Leo's till we have completed your living arrangements here?"  
"L-Leo was already on the way to get me." I didn't show my frown but my curiosity had peaked at this... _coincidence._  
"I hope you don't think we're trying to get rid of you." Carlisle said reassuringly. "It's just maybe, Leo's home will offer more comfort at the moment than a noisy house under construction would."  
"Come on. I'll help you out."

I smiled faintly as I watch the trail of blond curled hair come into the room. "Thanks Rosalie." I smiled at her as she pulled her jacket around her tighter and adjusted her shirt. Her heels clicked with each step that she took. "Come on tiny Tim." She grinned. I knew by now not to take anything she said to heart. Beneath that cold exterior. Rosalie was really a great person.

As we walked down the steps (Which took a frustrating amount of time to do the present my father had given me) Each jab of pain was bitter reminder of the situation I was in and why I was in pain. _A punch to the face and the eye._ I pictured his fist smashing into my skull relentlessly. _A row of kicks to my chest. _I could hear the relentless kicking in my mind as my ribs ached more than I could stand. _Breaking my leg till the resulting sound of cracking was pleasing enough to his ears. _I could feel him stamping down on my extended leg again and again as my screams had filled the halls of my home.

Till I had heard the repetitive sounds of the bones in my leg breaking.

Rosalie smiled as we finally made it to the front door. "That was-"

She paused and became tense as her nose wrinkled as though a foul stench had caught her. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning." She patted my back and turned sharply walking back up the stairs. _UH...what? _I frowned and shook my head before turning back to the door and stepping out into the startling light as it broke through the cloud cover.

Now... I will admit I have pictured Leo and what he looks like without a shirt. I have pictured us both together.

But what I pictured in my mind, gave absolutely no credit to the real thing which was stood in front of me.

His pale bronze torso was exposed would have made my mouth drop open as I stared at him if I hadn't been on the verge of stinging tears. His abs were outlined on his smooth skin. His arms were beginning to get toned and in the back of my mind, the urge to bury myself in their embrace was in accordance to my need for comfort at that moment in time.

Finally I let the mask fall away from my face as tears began to pour down my face. Leo said nothing at first but scooped me up in his arms. I turned my head into the crook of his neck as he seated us down on his bike. "Don't worry." He whispered comfortingly as he pulled on the accelerator and we launched down the road.

All the while I could feel the intense warmth that Leo brought when he held me. He was like the perfect remedy to a fever. The bright warmth that he gave me chased away any cold darkness which was lingering in the cold of my memories. Leo was the one constant thing that had always existed throughout my life where ever I had ever been. He had been the one thing I always knew I could rely on and go to whenever I had a problem.

He was the sturdy rock in my life.

I would never be able to live without him.

It wasn't far to where Leo lived. About twenty meaningless minutes in which time the sun had set and the moon had rose high into embrace of the purple sky and embrace of the stars... twenty minutes of which I also spent tucked up next to Leo. His warmth curling around me. The expanse of trees around us were a nice expanse of green. His eyes moved and mine soon followed over to look at the humble cabin which was stood out across a clearing on the edge of a lake. Fields and expanses of flowered ground were beautiful to the eye. As the bike pulled up a chorus of chuckles met me. "Kenny!"  
"Kenny is here!"  
"About time!"  
"Ease up guys." Leo barked.

I turned my head in time to meet a different set of gazes. A mess of green,blue, brown, almost grey eyes all watched me steadfastly. The eyes belonged to those who lived in the local area. All who liked Leo seemed to be wearing no shirt and dressed in some shorts. All had different types of bodies, varying from lean and smooth to ripped and toned. "About time you came to visit." One chuckled. "All we've heard about is Kenny, Kenny Ken-" As Leo moved back they all finally got a full sight of me. My bandaged torso. My bound face. My plastered leg.

Soon all their faces became serious. "Go get the camp fire ready for tonight. Mom and dad won't be back till tomorrow... Be on best behaviour for our guest." Leo snarled as he lifted me up and pulled me close. I turned my gaze back into his chest as I didn't want to look at those who were staring at me. I got enough pitiful looks as it is. "Now." Leo snarled and instantly the others sprinted away to gather firewood.

Leo just shook his head as he went to sat us down a bit further from the house and the lake into the centre of the clearing. The ground was cool a bit wet from the previous night of rain. He placed out a chair for me to sit on but as I shivered he paused as he seemed to stop and consider something. When the others began to bring over the firewood, one of them sat down a line of blankets. Leo took two and as he sat down he began to make me lay down across him. "L-Leo!" I blushed. I stared at him deeply and he just smiled.  
"No point in using that beautiful purple eye to try and stop me. Lay down." He grinned as I gave in as my head came to rest in his lap and he threw his arm around me protectively enveloping me in his warmth... how was he not cold?! The wind was freezing and yet not a shiver ran through him. "It's not fair how you never get cold." I murmured as the fire in the centre of stones and wood the fire finally ignited and roared into the air as it roared beautifully. I closed my eye in appreciation. A couple of the other boy's chuckled at my comment but didn't say much.

In the dark of the night I could make out their faint tattoos that they all had the their biceps. Leo had once explained to me that it was a special birthright that they had in... as he liked to call it: his _'pack' _That's right. A pack. Ridiculous huh? A pack... like they're all a bunch of wolves!

Imagine how crazy that would be?

Apparently their fathers had done it before them and now it was their turn. Leo had gotten his, earlier in the year.

Just after Carlisle and his family had moved here. Coincidental huh?

One of Leo's pack watched me through the fire as Leo himself pulled a blanket around us. It was hard not to fall asleep from comfort but still the shooting pain that made up a lot of my body lately seemed to decide that I didn't deserve a peaceful night of sleep. "Try and close those beautiful eyes for a bit." Leo whispered softly and I nodded.

It was only after about ten minutes of keeping my eyes closed and listening to them talking was it I finally heard that boy who had been staring at me speak up. "He's the one you may have imprinted on?" I didn't open my eyes but listened as Leo ran a hand gently through my hair. "You may have imprinted... on a boy?" I could hear the thick curiosity in his voice... though by the reaction that came afterwards, I guess the others must have taken it for something else.  
"You got a problem with that?" The others snarled and I heard a faint whimper escape that boy's throat.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this. He might still be awake!" One whispered and I stopped my body from tensing or giving it away. Leo just smoothly and gently kept running his warm hand across my cold cheek and freezing forehead.  
"No... it's just... I was just trying understand what it meant for us now?" The first voice responded.  
"It means." One of the others snapped back at him quickly. "The alpha has imprinted on him. We look after him as though he is one of our own. His life is as important as ours... but are you sure it's imprinting?"  
"I don't know... It may be... It may not be. I know I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame... but I'm not sure... My dad still hasn't explained it to me and... well I'm embarrassed to ask what it's like... but... It feels like there is only Kenny." I could feel his gaze roaming over me as I lightened my breathing. My dreams were pulling me closer the more Leo seemed to speak. _No! I want to hear what he has to say!_  
"It's like he's my gravity." His hand rested on my cheek. "Like nothing else seems to matter. My whole world is focused on him. The earth and sky revolve around him and no matter what... nothing else. My own life. My own happiness. None of it is more important than what happens to him."  
"Well if that ain't imprinting. It's love." One chuckled.  
"When I first saw him... like this? To the extent he had been hurt?" He paused for a moment as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I swear... I had to stop myself from turning, there and then. I've never felt such a anger... such pain. I wanted to find the person who did it to him and rip them apart as slowly as I could. I wanted to make them experience the most amount of pain that anyone in this world has ever suffered. I think Kenny sensed something was wrong... I had to fight my body from changing... It was the second most difficult thing I have ever had to do."  
"What was the first?" One voice asked.  
"Letting Kenny go anywhere but with me after that..." Leo whispered.  
"When did that feeling go away?"  
"It still hasn't." Leo growled.

If I had stayed awake any longer, I would have felt his lips brush my cheek as he held me securely.

I would heard the lonely howls pierce the night as the others...

Changed into wolves.

And yet at that entire time, I was still oblivious to the fact, that the boy I loved, was a werewolf who had imprinted on me.

I had no idea... that was going to be the last time me and Leo saw each other for a long while.


	4. The dream that changed my life

**Hi everyone. I wanted thank you guys who follow and favourite this story =) Thank you as well to my reviewer. Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

I slowly looked around. I was stood at the edge of the lake. I frowned at the intense aching which still persisted through me. "Leo?" I called out, looking around for any sign of anyone else. No light made it's way into the everlasting and expanding darkness. The only light seemed to come from the lake nearby. My jaw was set tight and so were my shoulder in a tense manner. My eyes watched the glinting surface of the water for any ripples. All I could do was stare at the intense turquoise brilliance of light which drew me closer like a moth to a flame.

As I came to the water's edge I began to slowly crouch. I could feel my entire body becoming tense as it wanted to lock in place... but something was controlling me. I knew I just couldn't refuse this alluring presence. It seemed to captivate me whole.

But when my hand curled around the edge of the water and I felt the bitter sting of sharp rocks digging through my skin, drawing blood.

I knew that already that this beautiful rose which was light.

It had sharp thorns.

I winced but couldn't move my hands as the blood began to spread through the light of the water... but I wish at that moment, me bleeding was not the strangest thing that was going on, because as I stared at my reflection... it was almost as though I was staring at a complete other person.

I gazed over the face which was pale as snow. Deep crimson eyes stared back up at me... as though they had been bathed deeply in blood. Everything about the reflection was beautiful! The glistening gold hair. The lean smooth body which looked perfectly chiselled. Everything I have ever idealised about myself. No uncertainty of brown and blond hair. Just a perfect honey gold. No split lip or scars. No deep bruising lining the skin. "Pe-Perfect." I whispered. As my blood spread through the water. I reached out to touch the rippling surface and just before I touched the cool, beautiful water. The reflection's face turned up in a dark grin. "Welcome."  
"What?" I stared with wide eyes but as I tried to pull my bleeding hand back, the water itself surged up and wrapped around my arm. I wanted to let out a scream as the water itself seemed to sink into my bones as it burnt viciously. How could water burn?! "STOP IT!" I tried pulling back quickly but the water had me in a vice lock. I couldn't move! I was desperate to try and pull back. But the darkness around me was becoming solid as it became towering walls. "There's no escape. You're going to die."

I stopped at that and the figure grinned deeper as it got a greater chance and pulled me into the water.

The next thing I knew I let out a scream as my eyes flew open.

It was a dream...

It was just a nightmare.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." Kenny sat bolt up right as he pulled his arms around him. I didn't even care that he had woken up one of Leo's pack mates instead of him. All that mattered was his phone which was ringing violently in his pocket. It took a minute or so for me to come to my senses and even then, at the rate my phone was going off it could only mean one thing. "Kenny what's wrong?" The boy above me sounded like the one who had been asking all those questions last night. Even then my mind was too rattled to deal with anything other than the fact of the ringtone which was playing. I had set that certain ringtone for only one person, to give me plenty of warning when they were calling or messaging.

For every missed called I didn't answer, two message tones beeped angrily out at me before another phone call echoed. "Kenny. You look like you're about to faint for god's sake! What's wrong!"

I pushed off the blanket slowly as I pulled myself to my feet.

My hand crept into my pocket and looked at the list of messages which were blurring past the screen faster than they could record them: **Where the fuck are you brat?  
What? Playing hide and seek?!  
When I find you, I'm going to smash your face apart you little bastard!  
You think you know pain! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE LIKE YOUR MOTHER SIX FEET UNDER!  
COME HERE NOW!  
GET YOUR FUCKING SELF HERE!  
MAYBE I SHOULD PAY THAT QUEER LEO A VISIT!**

That and many worse messages which brought me great shame and reminded me just how dead I was now.

I ripped away the cast as quickly as I could and tore some of my nails in the process as I was desperate to try and get rid of the bandaging that Carlisle had done. "Jesus Christ Kenny!" The boy exclaimed as I ripped away the bandaging covering my chest and face. All I could do was cry as I had to put weight down on my leg. Each step felt like agony but then I knew I had to do something which hurt even more.

I pushed myself out into a sprint as tears poured down my face violently. My chest heaved from the rapid intake of air I needed to try and breathe through the pain. "KENNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The boy shouted but I just couldn't even turn to face him as I sprinted up the long dusty trail of a road back towards my home.

If he found out Carlisle had been there! Oh gods! He would come and find Leo! He would kill me!

And I was definitely not being dramatic. He would take a knife and slide it across my throat. His 'customers' would be more than happy to help clear his name and make me look mentally insane. "He's going to kill me!" I cried as I leapt from the dusty trail and into the bogged expanse of the forest. It would be my safest option for now. Straight through the lining of the forest and onto the flat of the country road. I could try and attempt to smash through the fence and surroundings to try and get into a meadow. From there it would be a straight dive through to the house and a chance to try and get to some safety.

I was so lost in fear that I hadn't notice I had really began to get deeper into the wild life. The trees towered towards the sky in an attempt to try and bathe in the rare sunlight that ever marked the town. The deep colour of the leafs were like crusted jewels which littered a rich man's wonderland. The misty haze which had begun to rise from the ground wasn't all that uncommon, but at that moment it was a nice relieve as the cool mist and moisture lingered across my legs and seemed to please some of the burning ached and tears which were moving across the expanse of the skin.

It didn't stop me from screaming out as my foot got caught under a root and I came crashing to the harsh ground. "Damn it!" I grasped onto my leg even harder as fresh blood trailed down it. "Can this get any worse?!" I bellowed.

"GRRRR."

_Me...And... my big fucking mouth. _I slowly turned my head as I caught something enormous and black rising out of the shadows of the tree. It's midnight eyes regarded me as it lowered it's long mouth and showed it's teeth slightly. _That's...one...massive wolf. _My breath caught in my chest as I slowly began to rise but as I did that, it mirrored me as it towered above me in the early dark light of the dawn. "Stay the hell away from me!" I snarled as I slowly pulled myself back up against a tree. I reached across slowly as I felt a loose piece of bark which was peeling away from the tree.

The wolf was slowly walking towards me with a a focused intent. It's eyes searched through me as though it seemed to see something that I didn't. As though... As though it knew me.

I tried to keep my heart beat calm as I ripped the bark away and threw it to the side where it smacked off a couple of trees making the wolf suddenly raise it's head and quickly snarl as it darted around as though it had just found a threat... _What the heck?  
_What the hell was with this wolf-  
_RUN YOU IDIOT! _My thoughts roared and I shook my head as I turned and bolted quickly through the tree cover not stopping till I finally smashed through the deep cover and onto the road I could hear the wolf close behind me. I couldn't turn back into the forest. I could run for the other side of the road was covered with bushes which had iron black bars inside. "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

My phone rang and I quickly answered it this time, hoping that maybe it was Leo. _"What do you do?"_

I froze.

_"What you do is turn around and face me." _

My ear twitched as I heard the accelerator of a card roaring into life.

"Leo." I whispered as I turned and watched the fast approaching car with a gleeful face.

The car got closer and closer.

"I love you."

I blacked out for a minute or two as my legs snapped and my torso viciously hit the windscreen of the car. It must have shattered as glass shards pierced into my back and my shoulders. The blur of the world soon became black as the tar on the road as I came to a stop and rolled from the front of the car and onto the merciless concrete.

For a moment all that I saw was a cold emptiness.

But of course, I couldn't be allowed escape any more than I knew I could escape the fate he had decided me.

His warm breath brushed the side of my face as slowly the shards of glass fell out and I turned my head to look up at him. He was there in his suit. Looking like a typical businessman... but when you saw his face... his eyes.

You could tell he was insane.

"You know... I never wanted a son. Your slut of a mother... I told her to abort. I told her to rip you out and let you die." He shrugged and my eyes locked onto his hands which were covered with gloves.

Which were locked firmly around a sharp bronze spike which I used to stoke the fire. "But she wouldn't allow it." He shook his head dejectedly as he regarded me with loathing. "I couldn't even sell you to others!" He exclaimed coldly and tears began to run down my face at the memories of abuse and being used like some common rag by people. "Well... better late that never eh?"  
"I never told anyone." I whimpered as I sobbed brokenly. "I didn't tell anyone!"  
"Good, it means I won't have to chase anyone down."

That's when he stabbed me cleanly through the heart and everything went dark.

_**-Leo's Point of view****-**_

As I arrived back at my house I couldn't help but chuckle. Everything was turning out perfectly. Kenny had slept through the night perfectly. He seemed to be a lot more at peace here. I looked over to the others who had followed me for the early morning stretch... I don't just mean some race. You see... I have a bit of a secret. I'm kind of... a Werewolf.

No I don't change at the full moon, I change when I want.

No the rumours of silver aren't true!

Good now we've got that cleared up let me explain my situation with Kenny.

I was kind of... in love with him but love was quite different for someone like me. For a werewolf we don't just fall in love, we imprint on someone. They literally become the centre of our world. They become the focused point of our entire lives... and when I have to see Kenny beaten and almost broken with the way his father treats him.

It caused more pain than I will ever be able to describe.

"So you're finally going to tell Kenny today?" One of his pack wolves asked with curiosity and Leo smiled to himself. "Yeah. I'm going to tell him I love him... that I've always loved him and I forever will. Plus-" I stopped as I walked into the clearing and stared at the place where the camp fire had been.

The blanket Kenny had been snugly wrapped in before I had left was empty. The wolf I had left him with was no where in sight. "Where...Is...He?" I slowly looked around then locked his eyes onto the remains of what looked like a plaster cast and rows of bandages which were coated in a thick crimson. "KENNY?!" I roared out as I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

No answer.

I called again.

Line busy.

"Where...Is...He." I snarled and felt a deep fire beginning to move through me as my spine began to arch. My pack looks fearfully at me before I snarled out. "Go and find him! Search the perimeter now!" I winced slightly as my body settled back and calmed while my pack lunged into the forest cover. The moment they hit the floor they were already in their wolf forms: Towering giants and soldiers in fur is what they liked to call themselves when they joked about how powerful they were. They were first and last line of defence here. As much as I hated to admit it... that's all we were to some people. We were soldiers. We were the knights who defended people against... those who had one threatened to take control of this town: The guardians of this town from any threat which presented itself to it's inhabitants.

Against the ones with marble skin and crimson eyes.

Against Vampires.

But as long as Kenny was in danger or being hurt.

I could never truly say I was a real guardian.

"Leo take a deep breath." My brother whispered to me. We were fraternal twins which basically meant that we both looked completely different though we were still twins. His name was Lycan... yes I know. We should have seen it coming sooner that we were wolves but let's be honest. Who would believe they're a werewolf.

My brother had caramel coloured hair and a lean body. He was a scout in our ranks. He was fast and I will admit that I haven't seen faster. Like all of us in the pack we all had the tattoo of a wolf howling to a crescent moon on our biceps. It was our mark of pride. Our mark that we were the people who had to look out for those who couldn't defend themselves. The only feature that we tended to share was our bronze skin. It was weird... we were so different in so many ways and yet we were closer than anything else in the world... _almost. "_Deep breaths Leo... Hello?" Lycan flipped his mobile up and paused for a moment as I heard the voice on the speaker as clear as day. _"You need to come to the hospital... now."_  
"What_ why?"_  
_"We... found Kenny." _

With just those three words, dread set heavy in my heart. Lycan stared at the ground for a moment. "What happened."  
_"You need to get here now... They don't think Kenny has long."  
_"Okay." Lycan nodded and rubbed his forehead as he paced back and forth, obviously not noticing I had already begun to walk away. "Let us know if there are any changes. We're on the way." He closed the mobile and turned his head towards me. "I'll-"

He had been about to say '_I'll drive' _But by the time he had already looked up, I was on my motorbike and already racing towards the hospital.

Lycan flipped open his phone and said. "Yeah... Leo is on the way."

_**-Break-**_

Now... I tend to pride myself on being patient. I am proud of the fact that I can actually keep my emotions in check... but the moment that I walked into that hospital and saw Kenny in a bed. His face covered as his body was bandaged and in cast. Blood was being injected into him to replace the amount he was losing while various drips were set up to keep him calm and out of a reasonable amount of pain. "Um sorry, are you family?"  
"No." I replied through my gritted teeth. My body was so tense that I was scared if I moved, I would change right here, right now.  
"Then I'm afraid I must ask you to-"  
"Okay..." I turned slowly to glare at the doctor who eyes which were shifting between werewolf and human. It was the smallest of changes and yet I was still struggling to keep my whole body from ripping into a wolf form. "Now listen here. I'm the closest thing to family he has ever had... and if you want to get me out of here... you're going to need more people than this hospital can offer. Because you will never get me out of this room." The doctor shifted nervously but as the door opened I was met with a smell as though bleach on a iron had been shoved up both of my nostrils. _God...__That stinks! _I frowned deeply then felt my face smooth out as Carlisle walked into the room. "It's okay John... I got it from here."

He walked forward and looked at Kenny's charts. "You know... I can only do so much before these people kick you out of here."  
"Carlisle what the hell happened to him."  
"Oh you know what happened." Carlisle stated calmly as our eyes locked. Carlisle was in his pure white doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His white button up shirt was perfectly clean and correct. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell anyone?" I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. The way he looked into me just made me feel as though I had committed the crime of the century.  
"He told me-"  
"Leo... His heart is punctured. His legs are fractured. His spine is severed. He's in and out of a comma state... He's not going to make it another day."  
"No... that's bull shit doc and you know it!" I snarled.  
"His heart is trying to beat blood around his body but it's too weak to even do that. Without blood getting around the body... he's dying Leo-"  
"L-Leo?"

We both widened their eyes as they stared at the broken, bruised Kenny who was staring weakly at us with one half open eye though it seemed to be darting around uncertainly as though he was trying to see something that wasn't there. "His sight was damaged too... it seemed as though nothing was left to chance of him... making it."  
"Hey." I felt my chest wrench painfully. "Are you okay?" I realised how dumb it sounded just as I said it. Of course he wasn't okay. But even as I watched, his eye just blinked slowly a couple of times before it closed shut. "Leo... just please go. You're not going to want to see this."  
"I'm staying with him till the end."  
"Leo." Carlisle said more forcibly and something inside me was about to snap.  
"I will be back in a bit... Call me for any changes." I snarled and stormed out the room as I felt my boy beginning to change.

If I had stayed I would have seen Carlisle lean forward and whisper. "Kenny I'm so sorry for what has happened to you... but I'm going to make it better. I promise you... though this is going to feel worse before it gets better."

If I had stayed... I would have seen Carlisle bite quickly into my love's chest and pull back as his venom began coursing through Kenny's veins.

I would have seen the boy I love become the thing I was protecting my town from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I wanted thank you guys who follow and favourite this story =) Thank you as well to my reviewer. Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

Pain... Never ending pain.

Fire.

A inferno.

An endless onslaught which was raging through my body to the point there was no longer any coherent thought. The only thing that came to mind was the intense feeling of wanting to scream out as loudly as I could. _No! Remember all the time you held it in! You can hold it in! _

But this pain... It made me wish for my father's usual beatings instead of this endless and timeless amount of pain.

Seconds blurred into minutes and minutes into hours.

How many hours had I been here? Had it been hours? Had it been days, months, years?

Nothing made sense, there was no up. No down. Only the heaving and constant pressing of the flames as the excruciating pain spread through me. I could hear my heart as it roared. It was dying, I knew that much. A hummingbird's heart does not beat this fast. Was I burning from the inside out? Was I losing myself to everything? What will happen? Will I die? Will I go to heaven? What remains now? What will-

Something pressed against my arm and the sound of a sharp snapping filled my ears. "Jesus christ." A voice whispered.

_Save me! For god's sake just KILL ME! PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN LIKE A DOG MY DAD THINKS I AM! JUST STOP THIS PAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE! _My thoughts screeched out as I couldn't take it.

_Save me. _My thoughts managed as I sank back into the world of angony.

_**-Leo's POV-**_

Slowly the phone slipped from my fingers as I stared blankly at the wall. It slowly twisted through the air. _No. _I thought as the words I had been dreading were resounding in my ear. _Dear god no... _  
_"Leo? Leo?" _A voice echoed from the mobile. _"Leo, maybe it would be best if you come here and talk face to face._"

It was only when Lycan came in the room and saw me tensed and frozen in place that he quickly ran over. "Leo. Leo what happened?" He whispered. His eyes roamed through me as he tried to search in my eyes for the answer. His caramel hair was still soaked from running out the shower. His towel was loosely wrapped around his waist and his gaze was focused. "Leo, come on talk to me."  
_"Hello?" _Lycan finally took notice of the mobile and reacted down.  
"What happened to Leo?"  
_"Who is this?"  
_"I'm Leo's brother... now care to explain my the fuck my brother has spaced out and looks like a Medusa victim, plus, who the hell are you?!"  
_"My name is Esme."_ The voice said softly. "We_ had some news from the hospital." _

Lycan turned around and slowly looked at me as his realisation began to dawn on him.

_"Kenny was taken from Carlisle last night in the hospital... I'm sorry, he didn't make it through-" _

I didn't allow her to finish as I felt an burning fire spread up my spine. Fur began to bristle through my skin. "I have to go Esme... Leo is-"

I slashed out at him as claws spread and my body began to phase. "Bye-" He squeaked and sprinted out the door as I smashed my wolf body up against the wall. KENNY_ ISN'T DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD. _My thoughts screamed.  
_Leo! You have to calm down! I'm not your enemy! _Lycan pleaded as I smashed through the bedroom door easily.

A long pained howl erupted from me out of my control as my wolf was taking over control. _LEO! _My brother screamed but none of it was important any more. _KENNY'S NOT DEAD! _

My wolf slashed out across the walls as Lycan smashed through the front door and sprinted into the forest cover. "MOVE!" Lycan roared to the others who took one glance at my heaving wolf and decided that Lycan's idea of running for his life... was probably their best option for survival at that time. _Leo what the hell is wrong?_  
_Leo! What are you doing?!_  
_Leo! What would Kenny say!_

_DON'T SAY HIS NAME. _My thoughts roared_._

My claws dug deeply into the ground. _Leo you have to calm down! You can't act like this! _I knew they were all trembling as they could feel the pain that I felt. The feeling of loss which I couldn't shake._  
_

_**-Kenny's POV-**_

I didn't open my eyes as I felt the flames diminish. I dared not look in fear of what I might see. Already a scent was filling me to the brim with hunger as a scorching heat blistered my throat. "Incredible."

A pair of high heels clipped around me.

It was getting harder and harder not to open my eyes.

The sound of my father's sharp unbroken voice was not that of a compassionate carer, but that of a person who was finding it hard to swat a fly. "I saw him when you brought him in. You said he was dead!" He snarled.

My ear twitched when I heard the sound of feet shuffling against the ground as they were unsure and nervous and uncertain.

"He is!" The nurse exclaimed. As her voice picked up, a smell filled my nose and it took all my might not to move. The constant and painful burning had left me scared that if I moved, it would return.  
"You watch the way you talk to me! I could have you strung up and locked in a cell so fast it wouldn't even be funny!" My father growled.  
"There is not a need for that." The voice of the doctor reasoned but was soon silence as the Nurse spoke back up again.  
"There's no heart beat!" She hissed. "Do you have any idea how hard we had to work to sneak this corpse away from Carlisle?!"  
"As my husband said. That was your job." A female voice bit out.

I paused as I listened to that voice. _No... oh god no... Please! NO!_ _That can't be real. It just can't! _

"The trauma to the skull and spine repaired itself extremely fast… even the scars and tearing around the rectal area has reduced drastically." the man paused as though he had come across a subject he realised he should know nothing about. I could hear the hiss escape I could just imagine my mother glaring at him. "The scarring has vanished. Every slice, cut and bruise has healed."  
"You can deal with this." My father's voice growled.  
"But sir-"  
"You will address all points and take orders from her on what to do with the body." The sound of slamming doors quickly came by.

It took me a couple of minutes but I could distantly hear a cold and harsh laughter.

"Okay mrs... Well we have run every test we can think. We checked encase it was some side effect of the way he died-"  
"Well… have you checked the blood?"  
"We attempted to take a sample of the blood… the needle snapped as soon as it touched the skin. His skin has the same texture of living marble. It's quite incredible. If we could have the body to conduct some test-"  
"No... I want the body gone."  
"But... with what we've seen-"

_Stop this._

My fingers flexed as I felt them tighten into a fist.

"I want the body burnt. I want all evidence-"

"Mother."

In a flash of the briefest second I was stood above both of them on the silver bed beneath me. Even with my eyes closed I could tell that both looked at me with horrified gazes, which widened with disbelieving fear. "This can't be real." Came my mother's cold voice.

My eyes burst open and my mother let loose a scream as the door slammed in the room. A scent of a summer breeze, honey and sea air mingled into my nose as I took in the sight of Carlisle who shared the smallest resemblance of the gaze which my mother and her lackey servant kept on me. "You should know about coming back from the dead." I whispered and watched her startle back slightly. "You've been a bad Mommy." I grinned.

Inside I could feel an intense tugging as though my mind and body wanted to reach out and capture something. It was like there was something else to my body that I wasn't feeling... something external that was like my fingers... something I could control.

My mother turned and brought her hand down on the alarm but it came to a stop just before it hit the glass. As my palm faced out to hers, her arm began to twist slowly. "Now… isn't that interesting." I whispered as I flexed my fingers and watched as to her horror, hers did the same.

Like a puppet on a string.

"Ken-"

"Don't call me that." I watched as her other wrist flung out and snapped. I bathed in the sound of her agonised scream. A deep river of satisfaction ran through my corrupted non existing heart at that point.

_No heart beat... seems quite suitable at this moment... _I thought.

"Yes! Just don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want." Her eyes we're full of an egotistic, self-indulgent fear.  
"Carlisle... get out before I kill you." I whispered as anger peaked in my mind.  
"Kenny-"  
"GET OUT!" I roared and watched as the doctor seemed to recognise something. He looked at me cautiously as he began to back away. "Carlisle... I don't want to hurt you." I thought about how I had felt when I had just snapped my mother's wrist.

I focused on to Carlisle with all my might. _Go... leave. _I screamed my thought and watched as slowly his body began to move like a awkward rag doll. "I'm sorry... I have to do this."  
"Kenny- KENNY!" He called out but was silenced as he was locked outside the room.

"_You have to feed Kenny_." A voice sounded in my head. _Drink... You know you're thirsty. _

I turned my head towards the doctor who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Please don't-"  
"Ken don't!"

I jumped down and slowly walked over to the doctor. "I told you." I forced a smile. "Don't call me that."

The doctor's neck snapped loudly as the skin on his neck tore widely open. "Y-You just-"  
"Shut up." I growled.  
"But you just-"  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed and turned around. Something nearby smelt... delicious.

Like a fresh hot dinner being pushed under your nose after you been starving yourself for weeks.

My hand wrapped around my throat as something burned a long the lining under the skin. "I- I'm..."

The doctor lay, slumped on the floor with a large and deep tear on his neck which now gushed streams of blood. _That can't be the smell… that can't be the-_. My thoughts were interrupted when my body acted by itself and I tore my mouth onto the dead man's neck. _Oh god it's still warm!_ But that thought just egged me on faster as I suckled at the wound; burying my teeth in as far as I could without ripping away the flesh entirely.

For a minute it almost felt as though something stroked my head softly and cooed to me gently, _"That's okay. You're doing great. Just take your fill."_

"Shut up." I gasped as I came up for an unnecessary breath. "I'm drinking." I snarled and buried my teeth back in as I drained the last few sips.

_Vampire._

The single word was more than just a label which was now branded onto my skin. It was my curse to endure.

I snarled viciously as I picked up the dried out corpse and smashed it into the wall. "I'M STILL THIRSTY!" I looked over to the nurse who was screaming till her voice was about to give out. It came soon clear as I glanced into a nearby mirror.

_Okay... I'm insane. _I thought as I watched the reflection moving without my control.

_"All the best people are. Drink." _The reflection indicated to the nurse.  
"I don't want to kill her!"

"Then its good I came with a plan isn't it? But first." He walked over to me as I stood bear, with no clothes. They had no decency when it came to a corpse, a gesture I guess I had just returned to the doctor who now lay with a smashed skull from the sheer impact on the floor.

I slowly stamped my foot down and both the nurse and my mother screamed as the skull exploded under my crushing, bare foot.

The reflection reached out a hand and rested it on the side of my face as I lent back against the wall with a grin as he slowly flickered to the form of Leo. "You're just a hallucination." I whispered. "You can't be real."  
_"Says the one who just tore somebody's neck open and drank their blood." _  
"I didn't..." I pressed myself further against the wall. "I never meant to-"  
_"You haven't got to explain to me... I understand." _He pulled me into a kiss and my leg moved against his thigh. I couldn't help but groan as his tongue ran across my lips, taking in the taste of the sweet liquid which I craved for. _How the hell can a hallucination make me feel like this?_  
_"Would you like first sip?"_

"Who says you're getting any?" I glared.

_"With a body like that, I'll be getting some."_ He winked at me and I paused. _Leo... hallucination or not would never say that. No form of Leo could ever be like that.  
"Well?" _Leo grinned cockily.

Unprepared for what I did next.

I smashed my arm out behind me and heard him go into the stone wall. The hallucination began to dissipate and I heard a quiet whisper outside: _"I couldn't calm him down, his subconscious kept breaking through." _ It would have been comical if I hadn't been staring at a woman I was about to kill. _I'm not going crazy... someone is messing with my head._

"Kenny..." My gaze moved over to him and for the first time I saw a hidden fear in the depths of his eyes. _That's another thing... Leo is never scared. _I glared at the flickering image till it vanished and stared at Jasper who was stood across the room, opposite from me. "How did you do that?" I glared.  
"How did you break your mother's wrist?" He said casually as though we were back in his house playing chess. I narrowed my eyes an Inhaled deeply.

He radiated a smell of liquid gold and traces of the faint delicious smile which had come from the doctors neck. His body was covered in thick scars as though a wild animal had mauled him and now he was scarred for life. "It wasn't just me... I had a little bit of help from a friend nearby."  
"Don't mess with my had." I growled and turned back to the nurse." He was trying to hide it but he was scared of what I had become. "Let me finish this then we will have a nice little talk. You made me this. You're equally to blame here."

"Kenny... Don't." He watched me grab the nurse by the throat and lift her off the ground. "I know the first is... driving you crazy." He raised his hands up as a small growl began to grow in my throat.

"You could have let me die."

"No we couldn't. We wanted to help you-"

"YOU WANTED TO HELP ME?!" I screamed at him and watched as he tried to sink further against the wall.

_"Kenny. Calm down."_ His voice started bouncing around me head and my eyes snapped shut as I saw him standing there in my mind. _No.. this is all an illusion. This ins't real! It's someone else nearby trying to control me!  
_ "_Kenny its okay, this is normal for a newborn. Try and focus your mind."_ Jasper whispered softly in my head._ "I can't help if you are so angry."_

_Angry? YOU WANT TO SEE ANGRY?!_

_Kenny calm down! _As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream. I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering I had kept pent-up for the last five years. The rage burst through and smashed him to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. His eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw him stare at me with a drowning guilt as he backed out of the room slowly. "Kenny-"

"No more!" I screamed and watched as his hands shot up to his throat under my piercing gaze. "I'm. Fucking. Thirsty." I turned and glared back up to the nurse who would just have got rid of me. "My father was going to hang you up...?" I pulled her closer. "You should have begged him for that option." I ripped my teeth into her throat and slashed out a large chunk of skin, spitting it to the side before letting the full blast of the delicious crimson liquid fill my mouth as I drained her dry.

Mother tried again to bring her fist down on the alarm but this time, my gaze was powerful enough to bring her movement to a stop. "You thought this day would never come? You thought that I would never avenge what has been done to me?" I crouched to her height as she fell to the floor and scrambled away, frantically from me. "Everyday you pretended to be dead and leave me there with him...to let him beat me... to let him touch my body" My eyes narrowed as I snarled. "You're as bad as him."

"Kenny I loved you-"

"ENOUGH OF THE LIES!" I raised my hand up sharply and watched as she launched off the floor pinned to the ceiling.

Her eyes slowly hardened.

"You want the truth? You were a mistake. An accident, he wanted you aborted. He never wanted you. But we had the family reputation to think of-"

"THE FAMILY REPUTATION." I screeched and smashed my hand down, watching as she came crashing to the floor.

"NO KENNY, WAIT!" she clawed frantically at the tiles, trying to get some grip. Her nails burst from her skin as my grip pulled her closer.

"KENNY, stop! You will regret it later!" Jasper and Carlisle shouted out, finally finding something to pull them out of their fear, something to burst them out from the horror he had seen in my mind and now witnessed as I had massacred two people as though it had meant nothing.

"The only thing I will regret is not doing this sooner." I grabbed my mother off the floor and tilted her head. Her neck glistened alluringly in the sparkling light. "You know what? I want you to remember this even when you're dead." I reached up and smashed my hand into the light so it began to flicker and spread flames around us. "I'll see you in hell."

"JAMES NO!"

Her screamed shattered through the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. I wanted thank you guys who follow and favourite this story =) Thank you as well to my reviewer. Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, bear in mind I may turn rating up at a later time. I hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

One heart beat.

The sound of paws smashing into the ground.

A roar of thunder.

A howl piercing the night like a sharp dagger, bringing pure and unadulterated fear to everyone who heard it.

A flash of lightning.

Cold, dark eyes caught in the tumble of overgrowth.

The pour of rain.

The slow drops of tears that move down the wolf's face as he searched relentlessly.

The dripping of blood.

A reminder of the boy who Leo now knew he had lost.

Leo slammed through the hospital doors as he looked around. People were screaming loudly and shrieking at the horror as the remains of a doctor and nurse were pulled out of the hospital in small bags. "What the hell?!" Leo stared as more whispered quietly.

He fell to the ground as a roar of fire exploded over head and he watched the patients scream wildly as the doctors covered them quickly. "The fire has spread from the morgue area!" A familiar voice shouted. "Come on! Time to get out of here!"  
"CARLISLE!" Leo screamed as he sprinted forward. His skin was turning red from the burning of his own temperature. His wolf was barely an inch away from surfacing and taking complete control. If that happened then he would have absolutely no capability of stopping it then that would just mean more casualties. He had to have some restraint... even if that was becoming increasingly difficult to control. "CARLISLE!" He bellowed again and pulled himself into a crouch as the ceiling gave way and came crumbling down around him in large chunks.

Dust began to fill the air... or what was left of it anyway. It set like a heavy and inky cloud of vapour which began to force Leo back. "W-What the hell happened in here?" He spluttered as his chest seemed to tighten.

Then he saw it.

The doors in front of him burst wide open as though a mighty storm had rendered it off it's hinges by the grinning dark figure which was now presented in front of him.

The smell of burning bleach up his nose became almost too much to take as he watched the figure in front of him wrinkle his face in the same distaste.

But he knew what the figure was. He had seen bloody eyes like those, more times than he could count. The snow white skin which was smooth and untouched as porcelain. "Another hallucination." The figure growled as it half crouched. It's eyes flaring with a uncontrolled rage. It's hair sparkled a fresh and almost liquid gold which was new and full of life. The face was perfectly sculpted and beautiful.

Leo grinned slightly as he flexed his fingers and half crouched, ready to pounce if the moment called for it. "You like to see things huh?" The boy in front of him just let out a feral and animal like snarl as he regard Leo more carefully.  
"Come any where near me. I'll drain you dry too."

That's when Leo finally saw what was in the boy's hand.

He would never forget that sight for as long as he lived.

Bile and vomit began to circulate in his stomach as he focused onto the head of a woman that the boy dropped. Part of her neck was still attached to her head with her long and winding spinal cord which dripped with blood and chunks of flesh which were still attached. "You are one fucking monster."  
"SHUT UP!" The boy screamed and lunged forward in a fury.

That's when his wolf senses kicked in and everything began to slow down.

His body hurtled through the air as a wave of fire began to crawl towards both of them.

The boy on the other hand seemed to be trying to force himself faster as his fist came to blow with Leo's arm which made a sickening _CRACK._

As everything around them sped back up. The boy smirked and half turned his head back over his shoulder to give Leo the full blunt blow of his expression. "You son of a new born bitch." Leo snarled not giving the boy the pleasure of facing his wolf.  
"You're more solid than the ones before." The boy tilted his head. "But you're nothing compared to the real thing. You will never compare with Leo!"  
"Uh...what?"  
"NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The boy lunged.

His arm tore through the wall as though it was nothing more than a few building blocks of Lego. The concrete and steel girders holding it together, came away with little effort on behalf of the new born on it's rampage. Such strength could no be compared to while it was still this early in it's awakening. Carlisle had warned Leo what they were like when they first woke. "You're insane." Leo decided quietly before he lunged and kicked the boy full force in the chest.

It only seemed to stagger him slightly as he was losing more control by each ticking second. He could feel the bones in his foot had almost cracked with that last kick. What the hell was with this leech?! Why was it so more aggressive and desperate to kill unlike the others? "Why are you still here! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" It kept screaming over and over.

But then it caught the eye of the nearby cowering humans which tried not to scream under that burning and mad gaze from the beast. "I'm not thirsty. I'm angry!" He shook his head as though he was having an internal argument with someone. "Where the hell is Kenny!" Leo roared as he could no longer take it any more. He needed to find the boy and save him... if this beast hadn't got to him already-  
_Don't think like that! _He scolded himself immediately.  
"N-No that's not the question! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" It screamed and finally took it's last lunge.

Everything seemed to slow down as Leo got a look at the pure madness which was burning in it's eyes. It pumped it's fists hard as it went for the full out sprint towards the doorway. The pure desperation was like that of a bear caught in a trap. It would do anything to escape... but why did it keep thinking Leo was just something in it's head.

_That's not the question. _Leo remembered the boy's words.

And he was right.

The question was, why of all people. Why would Leo be the something in the boy's head?

"RAGGGGHHH" His fist came straight towards Leo's head giving barely a chance to duck as it sailed straight through the concrete with the power on a on coming train.

Incredible strength and a frenzied, maddened mind.

A dangerous combination by anyone's standards.

The leech let out one last frustrated snarl before it darted away in a blur.

"Leo!"

The boy turned just as Carlisle staggered into the room from the collapsed remains of the morgue. That's when it dawned on Leo. The whole building was coming down on top of them! "Jesus Christ..." He whispered.  
"Go after him! We've got this covered!"  
"You can't be serious!" Leo exclaimed angrily as he helped two patients up from beneath their beds. Cracks had begun to form through the walls and the roof. The fires around them had begun to grow wild and completely out of control. They only had a couple of minutes before everyone in there would either be under a blanket of crushing concrete and steel, or burnt alive.  
"What the fuck happened to Kenny!" He roared angrily as he fixed Carlisle with a deep and new found loathing.  
"We can't focus on that right now!"  
"Then focus on this!" He snarled unable to keep back his own anger any longer as his bones cracked loudly.

Fur spouted between his shoulder blades and down his spine as he fell onto all fours with a feral snarl.

What felt like hours of painful changing took mere seconds.

But every time... it always felt painful to Leo.

Which just added to the anger of this whole situation.

Immediately Carlisle had himself in a defensive crouch. His hands raised slightly as if to guard himself from any onslaught of an attack. "Leo, you're wasting time now!" He tried to reason as the large wolf barred it's canine teeth in rage. "You can't be doing this right now!" In response to the order, Leo just let out a quiet growl. "Please! There is something far greater at stake right now! We can settle this later!"  
_When you have your leech family around you? I don't think so._

"Carlisle!"

Both looked behind them as a figure blurred around the room, grabbing and pulling patients out while the wolf and vampire were about to commit to their fight... though Carlisle had every intention of running away. "Edward you have to get out there..."  
"You did it, didn't you." His pretence of a son stated... though Carlisle thought he heard the slightest bit of an accusation behind the words.  
_Did what!? What did he do?! What could he have possibly-_

Something clicked in his head.

The way the boy had said his name. The way that it had been accusing him of being something in his head. _No. No. No. NO! _He wanted to scream as his thoughts went down that path. _No, we wouldn't have. He couldn't have! _

Edward's face was as usual cool and collected. His amber eyes seemed to pierce through both of them. "I'm going to the forest. Maybe-"

The sound of crashing began to echo from the other rooms as screams filled the air. "Out of time!" Edward turned and sprinted out the room with Carlisle and Leo.

The wolf could feel his chest burning with a hatred and pain which went beyond words. Kenny... his beautiful and kind Kenny. The boy he loved. The one he had imprinted on.

Why hadn't Leo been able to tell that it was him.

_**-Kenny's POV-**_

My legs pounded into the floor as I sped along the winding and long stretch of roads. The world seemed to move by so slowly now. Everything was new and felt different. The tree's bore a new light and life of emerald which seemed to present itself to me. The world was bright, the flower blossomed and rose out the ground in a spectrum of new colours. The sky tore itself open to let sunshine pour down in spiked kisses.

And yet... I detested every bit of it.

For every bit of beauty, my mind roared in anger to destroy and tear it apart. I wanted to punch my fist through the trees and rip every trunk to pieces. I wanted to destroy everything in sight.

The anger had set like blood in my veins.

But the worst thing about all of this.

I couldn't stop.

Burning in my throat. I couldn't stop it. The running and kicking craters into the floor. I couldn't stop it.

The wanting to sink my teeth into someone's neck and drink them till every single drop had flowed and coursed down my throat. To suck every vein dry.

I. Couldn't. Stop. It.

_"Well you could." _

I glanced over to a nearby tree as I sprinted past in a blur.

There it was again. That hallucination. Why couldn't it just get out of my head! How far would I have to run to get away from it! How long would I have to keep sprinting to get away from everything! _"You can end it. Just drink. All you have to do is drink. That's not so hard is it?"  
_"Go away!" I screamed angrily and kept running.

But every tree that I passed by, the image of Leo just presented itself once again to him. Why couldn't I just get away from it! I didn't want to kill people! I could still taste it on my mouth. The heavy, dark... delicious, warm- _Oh god! It's still on my hands! _I realised as I came to a screeching halt. The ground and dirt flew every where as I forced my feet down and crouched as I stared at the thick red liquid still covering my palms and fingers.

Oh god I could smell it too... The scent set so heavily within me that it was impossible to ignore. I wanted it. I need it... I needed to drink it!

With a feral snarl I shoved my hand to my mouth and began licking at any expanse of the crimson fluid I could get. I was desperate and yet disgusted by the lack of control or will I had any more. The disgusting need to have any amount of blood I could get.

I have never been so sick of myself in my entire life.

It wasn't until I had lapped up every bit of the blood I could get from my hands, I realised that I was circled by a group of teenage boys who looked at me with a mix of fear and yet apprehension. "He must be one of those mad ones from the asylum!" One boy smirked. He was dressed in a black waist jacket and purple shirt with some ordinary jeans. The others were dressed similarly; leather jeans, jackets, winter coats.

Was there a breeze? I hadn't noticed any more.

I could feel the wind against my skin... but it wasn't cold. It didn't sting like it used to. It didn't set in my bones any more.

What set in me was the over powering scent of their blood. I could feel my teeth grinding together as I was getting excited to lunge forward and rip them apart. I wanted to sink my teeth into their neck so hard and drink... drink and never stop. To drain every single drop out of them... that's all that was important. "Wanted happened to your clothes freak." The leader smirked and adjusted his waist jacket as he slowly walked towards me. "A cute body like that... Those asylum people mustn't know what to do with themselves." He leaned in close and breathed onto my neck.

I could feel his warmth... It was like a fire. Oh I wanted to reach out and hold it.

But the warmth came with a price.

The pain and burning in my throat flared.

"How about... I show you something that they can't."He began to slowly reach down to touch me.

The side of my mouth turned up in a grin.

"How about. I show you. Something. They can't." The boy paused and I glanced around to the others as they finally saw my eyes.

"What the fuck!"

But it was too late.

I grabbed the boy by his neck and slammed his face first down into the ground. Keeping him pinned.

I slowly lifted the back of his shirt and waist coat before pulling them over his head. _Make good on your promise. _The voice whispered in my head again. _  
_

And I did.

My mouth slammed down half way down his spine and the boy screamed out in agony as my teeth tore through the skin savagely. "GET HIM OFF ME! HELP ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" The boy roared in agony. His legs and arms flailed about as though he was a fish pulled out of water.

I pulled back slightly and dove my hand into the open gap, gripping his spine tightly.

The boy's scream changed to a gurgle as though his voice couldn't compete with the pain and had simply given out instead of compete with trying to express the agony.

A grin moved along my mouth as I snapped away a chunk and examined the joint of bones in my hand. "They can't show you that." I whispered as his legs became completely still. His voice gave out and became simply the struggle of intakes of breath. His eyes just shook visible as he looked at the extract of his spine. The blood was spurting out of his back now. "Now shut up." I whispered softly and ran hand down the bare of his back. "I'm fucking thirsty." My mouth slammed down over the open wound and I inhaled deeply as the liquid flooded through me.

There was no ounce of control left in me... and-

I liked it.

I pulled back taking an unnecessary breath as my eyes rolled back slightly in my head.

The feeling... was euphoric. It was impossible to describe the rush of power that came with drinking.

The others however were still planted there, the sight before them crippling them with fear. They couldn't run away.

They were just there for me to drink now. "Go to sleep now." The boy beneath me, blinked a few times as he was left to die. "How about I help."

The others fell to the ground in horror as my foot came down slowly on the boy's head. He couldn't even scream as his head became nothing more that flattened chunks of bone and flesh in the dirt.

I gave a soft smile to the others. "Now... whose next."

They all just stared at me unsure what to do next.

I smirked. "You." I held out my hand and pointed to one boy who had been grinning at first and looking as though he was ready to join in with the other. "Come here." I whispered softly.

He paled and shook his head while I let out a sigh. "Sorry... what I meant to say was..."

I flexed my fingers and watched as his legs began to slowly drag his body forward towards me. "Come. Here."

He let out screams to...

Until my teeth plunged in his chest.

This was going to take a while.

_**-Break- **_

I looked at myself and sighed as I pulled the leather jeans up. "Perfect fit." I kicked a lose limb out of the way while I slowly walked them in. They framed me quite well... this new body. It was amazing. "Shame." I looked down at the face of the last boy I had attacked. I hadn't drained him completely. But now he clutched his leg where I had bitten. He seemed to begin to writhe and convulse as though something was burning through him. "So that's how it works." I said casually while pulling the first boy's purple shirt and waist coat on. "It's missing something."  
_Try the matching neck scarf. _

I glanced over to where my own reflection stood lent on a tree. _Feeling full yet?  
_"I never will." I decided quite quickly.  
_Not freaking out anymore?  
_"You said if I drank... I'd calm slightly." The boy on the floor glanced at me. He tried to form words but finally gave in as he screamed and couldn't take it any more.  
_See. Trust in me. Follow your urges. Live. Kill. Survive and everything will be al'right. _His voice seemed to course through me.  
"Kenny reborn." I whispered to no one in particular.

I looked at the hallucination. "I think... I need to go sort a few things out." I decided quite quickly.  
_Pay your father a visit. _It agreed.  
"Well... mommy dearest is dead. Why don't I finish the job." I smirked.

Oh... and by god I was going to.

I was going to kill the man who had killed me... but I was going to take my time.

I was going to destroy him first.

Then kill him.


End file.
